


Embers

by exectango



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exectango/pseuds/exectango
Summary: The two of them are like night and day. The sun and the moon. Catching a glimpse of one another only briefly when the sun is low and the sky and the moon peeks out over the horizon. A glance here, a pleasant greeting there- they were rivals, they were never going to be close friends. And that...That isn't what Dimitri wants, anyway.





	Embers

There's a certain charm Claude has that keeps Dimitri utterly transfixed. Hearing his laughter bubble up from afar in the mess hall, watching the way he winks and salutes as he greets the Professor or to his fellow Golden Deer in their own classroom... The two of them are like night and day. The sun and the moon. Catching a glimpse of one another only briefly when the sun is low and the sky and the moon peeks out over the horizon. A glance here, a pleasant greeting there- they were rivals, they were never going to be close friends. And that...

That isn't what Dimitri wants, anyway.

Something pools in his gut when their eyes meet from afar, and he can _see_ the shift in Claude's eyes when it happens. The slight lower of dark eyelashes over soft green eyes. The slight twitch at the corners of his smile. 

He never knows what he's thinking. Really, truly, thinking.

Something smolders in the pit of his stomach. But that's all it stays as. He doesn't stoke it. Provoke. They stay polite- cordial. A chat here, a compliment there. They fight and train as always when the Professor asks it.

But the hot coals and burning embers remain heavy in his stomach.

\-----

It takes five years, but once he fans those embers in his gut it isn't long until a roaring flame starts.

They're alone and it starts with a smirk- that same smirk he's shown him plenty of times since their teenage years. A little quirk of his head that sets a dark curl over his tanned skin, a smirk that doesn't match his eyes. Pale green eyes that seem like they're expecting something. Provoking him. As always. Waiting for something. Waiting for what Dimitri will do when he jabs the feral lion in front of him.

When he pins Claude by his collar to a cold stone wall he gets close- close enough for their breath to hit each other's faces. Close enough for when the low rasp of his voice, threatening and warmed with cruel intent, is just for the two of them alone. Claude's expression doesn't change and that pisses Dimitri off- he wants a reaction. He wants something more. He wants--

But this close- he sees it. As his own grip tightens on the collar of Claude's shirt, the other man tilts his head back, gives a breathless little puff of a laugh. It sounds so smooth, even if it's a little hoarse.

Dimitri sees it though. The bead of sweat, the warmth to his cheeks. The look in his eyes- and it's finally different.

It's waiting, as always. But there's something else there.

Excitement.

So Dimitri raises his hand- slowly, slowly, ever so slowly, gauntlet and all, to gently close his fingers around the other man's neck. He doesn't look away, doesn't break their gaze- and Claude doesn't either. He applies pressure gently, enough to feel but not enough to harm.

When Claude laughs again, he almost sounds... _relieved_. The smolder in Dimitri's gut is stoked. Warmth fills his body. Shoots to his groin. Claude reaches up to slide calloused fingers up the cool metal of his gauntlet, almost tantalizingly slow- a tease- until they grip around the hand clasped around his neck.

"_Finally_." Claude's voice is a smooth rasp, the ever-present humour to his tone tinged with something a little more carnal. "You know... I never thought you’d ever get to touch me. Ever since everything kind of went to hell with the Empire. After we all left Garreg Mach. The opportunity kind of slipped through your fingers, you know- like all that fragile stuff you broke back in school with that crazy strength of yours."

And that budding new flame fans higher as Dimitri smirks- let's that hand clasped around Claude's neck shift up to grip his jaw, holding there as he leans in closer.

“You were foolish to come here.”

Claude shrugs. Another puff of a laugh. Heat curls in Dimitri’s groin and makes him let out a ragged exhale.

“Yeah, it’s not like me, huh? Following nothing but a few whispers about a ‘walking corpse in Faergus regalia’ haunting the monastery.... don’t tell anyone. I don’t want anyone to think I’m desperate, you know?” He winks, tilting his head to the side with an effortless charm that Dimitri recalls from their school days. It’s infuriatingly handsome. Intoxicating. Dimitri snorts, lips curling in a cruel smirk.

“The only thing here is rats and ghosts of the past. It’s no place for you.”

The look on Claude’s face turns almost serious. “Yeah. You too.”

Dimitri falls quiet at the kind words. They’re foreign. He hasn’t heard anything like them since their school days- and never from Claude himself. Perhaps his heart would flutter back then five years ago- but it was hard as a stone now. His words didn’t do much to sway his heart.

Anger flares. Comforting and familiar.

“Why are you here? To laugh at the sorry state I’m in? To finish me off? With your throat under my hand you’re in a sorry state to do anything of the sort. You weren’t there to see it in the Catacombs- I could snap you in half like a twig!”

Claude doesn’t seem worried at the outburst- in fact, Dimitri feels him taking a shuddering breath as his grip grip twitches around his neck. 

“Not really looking for any snapping tonight- but you could bend me over something just fine.”

Something does snap, then- but it isn’t Claude’s neck. Dimitri feels like a wire wound tight, snapped in the middle and unraveling all in one frantic mess.

Dimitri mashes their lips together. With his one eye he sees Claude's eyes flutter closed before their lips meet in a frantic mess. There isn't anything sweet about it- it's carnal and rough and the fire in the pit of his gut only grows as Dimitri starts to shed his heavy cloak and armour in-between heavy, rough kisses. Claude's lips taste sweeter than anything, and seeing that pink tongue of his swipe out to wet his lips when Dimitri pulls away to undo heavy armour and toss it to the ground makes him _growl_. 

How would things have been if he had acted on these feelings years ago? How would things have changed over the years? Would he still be haunted by the ghosts of his past? His failures?

The thought is chased away quickly enough when he sees more skin- tan and flushed, dark curls trailing down from Claude's chest and stomach. Below his navel, even with the thick, quilted material of his pants, Dimitri can see it- see how hard his erection strains between his legs.

All thoughts are out the window and next thing Dimitri knows is their lips and teeth are clashing, his hand tightens around Claude's neck again and the other man coughs before guiding his hand down, gently squeezing around his hand to show him what to do. He doesn't know when he removed his gauntlets- he doesn't know when his hand snuck between Claude's legs and under his pants to grip his warm erection, stroking him as he applied pressure to his neck in careful strokes. 

Claude is _writhing_ under his hand- hard and twitching under his other. He's panting so hard and not even trying to hide his laboured breaths- Dimitri's head is a heated frenzy of arousal. He just wants him to cum.

He wants him to cum and he wants to be the one to do it.

It's probably what he wanted five years ago too.

To be needed- wanted- just like this. Hot and heavy and feral. Just base want and need.

Claude cums with a strangled cry- it's hoarse and it sounds like music to Dimitri’s ears when he wheezes for breath afterwards. He lets go of his throat fully now, lets him breathe and steady himself. He doesn't want him passing out from a lack of air so soon after cumming- his legs were wobbly enough from his own release. 

Dimitri eyes his hand, noting how thick the mess there was before he notices Claude's hooded eyes focusing on him as he catches his breath. He breaks their gaze as he slides to his knees, giving Dimitri a start and making him reach down to brusquely grab his upper arms. His eye widens as Claude starts to paw at his lap, leaning close and nuzzling his clothed erection without seemingly any shame. Dimitri’s breath hitches and catches in his throat, and he stares down at Claude as he pulls his cock free from his britches and starts to suck on his head. Dimitri has never had this before- he’d barely had his own hand. It doesn’t take long until his hands are fisting dark curls and he’s bucking into Claude’s hot mouth, a strangled grunt falling from his lips as he holds him down to the base of his cock, hitting the back of his throat with his cum. Claude doesn’t struggle- lets him treat him roughly and drink down whatever Dimitri gives him. Dimitri eventually lets go of him and Claude pulls off him with a ragged gasp for breath, wiping his lips with his hand and coughing to clear his throat. His usual warm chuckle is ragged, throat raw from Dimitri’s assault. 

He feels a strange predatory sense of pride in his chest when he hears it.

“You taste like shit. I guess the grub at the monastery isn’t as great as it used to be, huh?” Dimitri is quiet at Claude’s attempt at a joke and he quickly fixes his britches back to make himself somewhat decent and grabs his furred cloak off the ground. He heads toward what appears to be remnants of a bonfire and lights a fire. He doesn't move when Claude comes close, dropping a pile of their armour and clothes beside him and plops down beside him.

They sit like that in front of the fire in silence for what feels like an eternity before Claude lets out a loud and dramatic sigh.

“So that’s it, huh? No cuddling? No boyish confessions of love?”

Dimitri is silent for a long moment but Claude doesn’t rush him- just watches him with those green eyes, warmed from the fire. Dimitri finally meets his eyes, all the lust and anger and want gone and replaced with something hollow.

“I’ve no honeyed words for a spectre from my past. A figment of my own madness.”

Claude’s eyebrows raise then, and Dimitri gazes back into the depths of the flames in front of them. The ones in his own gut have cooled, almost as if snuffed out by the infinite chill he feels daily. That heat was a freak accident- yes. Brought on by his own madness-

But Claude shifts closer. Worms his way into Dimitri’s cloak, making his eye widen as Claude slides well-muscled arms around his neck and fits his lips to his with a softness Dimitri doesn’t think he’s ever felt in his life.

He doesn’t respond to the kiss, but when Claude pulls back his one good eye is wide. 

“I’m not gonna’ pretend I know what you’re going through right now or anything but- one thing you need to believe is that I’m real. This was real. And I’ll be here when those flames there die down and the sun rises, too. Got it?”

Dimitri is silent, but his eye seems to come back into focus- and her really _looks_ at Claude in front of him now. Claude seems to notice, and he gives his usual handsome smile. 

Sunrise.

Claude looks like the sun with his tanned skin kissed with the warm glow of the flames behind him.

“Let’s get some rest, okay? Then tomorrow we’re gonna dunk you in the nearby river, wash up, and start catching up on a few things. Got it?”

Dimitri nods, almost mechanically. But it seems like it’s good enough for Claude, and he shifts to press his back to Dimitri’s chest, forcefully wrapping his arms around his body and seemingly getting cozy. Dimitri can tell by his breathing he isn’t truly sleeping- he’d be a fool to, in this godless territory they once called their home for a year.

Even so, though, Dimitri lowers his head, pressing his forehead to the crown of dark curls on top of Claude’s head, shoulders sagging.

For the moments he gets of sleep that night, the ghosts are quiet, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted a fic up to the public for many years (minus just oneshots for friends) but here we are. i hope someone likes it!
> 
> i was listening to hatefuck by the bravery and it gave me dimitri and claude vibes. this was before the game came out though, so i waited a bit until i played some of it before writing. then this happened. so yeah. add a dash of ghosts by ladytron and here we are. first fic ever posted on ao3. it's mostly a little self-indulgent, but that's okay. i was hungry.
> 
> cheers!


End file.
